


To Love and be Loved in Return

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready Fills Prompts [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe/North main pairing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Josh, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentioned Simon, with a side of polycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Chloe and North are on the way to meet their boys when a sudden snowstorm delays them - what are two girls to do except take refuge in a cozy cabin?





	To Love and be Loved in Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thislittlekumquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for my lovely @thislittlekumquat, who asked for "Chloe and North "get lost" en route to meet the boys (who went ahead of them) for a group vacation, and they "get snowed in" and have to "take refuge" in a cozy cabin along the way for a night (read: there was a flurry and they used it as a hilarious excuse to spend some alone time)"
> 
> I am always SO DOWN to write North/Chloe in our little polycho+Chloe universe, I just love these girls! They're in love! ;w;

North let the dull scenery of the Detroit freeways slide past her eyes as the self driving car carried herself and Chloe out of the city. It was the beginning of winter, and with that came the gray sky and the gray trees and the gray  _ feeling _ . But here, cuddled up in the backseat with a soft hand held in her own, North felt as if the gray couldn’t quite reach her. Chloe was holding her hand and tracing soft circles onto the top of her hand with a thumb, the sensation gentle and comforting. Their synthetic skin was still intact, both of them savoring the others’ presence without the need for an interface right this moment. The silence in the car was anything but uncomfortable, especially after the whirlwind of activity in Jericho.

After their boys had gone ahead to the hotel for their week-long vacation, North and Chloe had stayed behind an extra half a day to get a few final press releases squared away. It was better to put in the effort now, they had rationalized, as opposed to coming back to an absolute shitstorm of human and android news media trying to find fault with their absence. Even the heads of a huge political organization needed some time alone though, and this vacation was far overdue. They all had their ways of coping, North knew, but some of them coped better than others. And even the most steadfast of them all had been suffering. She glanced over at Chloe, watching the way her LED flickered and stuttered softly as she turned over whatever thoughts were running through her head. They were all in need of some good stasis, and some time to remind each other of what it felt like to be surrounded by only love and care.

The car continued to speed onwards, headed for the spa resort about three hours away that Josh had found. It was secluded, nearby to several small towns they could explore if they wanted to, and best of all, if they didn’t want to leave their rooms they didn’t have to. It was an android-inclusive hotel and spa experience, which was thankfully becoming more common, especially around Detroit. So for now, the two androids had the car to themselves for several hours before they had to worry about interacting with anyone else. North was spending her time going over old memory files and deciding if they were really worth keeping. It was a mindless enough task, and it freed up some processor space. Next to her, Chloe was engaged in some similar task, both of their eyes open but not really taking in any visual input.

That was, until Chloe sat up straighter with a jolt, shaking North’s hand excitedly as she exclaimed “Oh look North, snow!” North startled slightly, but once she recovered from the surprise, she was able to look out the front windshield and confirm that yes, those were snowflakes drifting down from the clouds. Not too many, mind you, but enough flakes to be noticeable as they drove. North was about to say something about how they were lucky it was just a little flurry and not enough to delay their trip, when she looked over and saw how Chloe’s eyes were lit up with wonder at the sight. Her thirium pump hummed softly in her chest at how soft and beautiful her girlfriend looked when she was so happy. It was enough to spark an answering thrum of happiness in North.

As they continued to drive, the snow managed to gather in a light dusting along the roadside, giving everything a slight covering of white. Not enough to make conditions dangerous, but the scenery certainly looked more like winter now. Chloe had been practically pressed to the window since it started, happily watching the flakes swirl in the wind. And North, well, North was happy to watch her girlfriend, their hands still clasped gently between them. This meant that she saw the billboard at the same time as Chloe, who let out a wistful little sigh as she pointed it out.

“Look North, they have little log cabins you can stay in out here!” Chloe said, “I’ve only ever seen those in movies...I bet they’re wonderfully cozy.” She turned her attention from the window, and North recognized the big old puppy dog eyes as soon as she saw them. Chloe didn’t often ask for things, in fact, that was something they had worked on getting better at together. So when she did, North was very likely to fold almost immediately. She had a will of iron when it came to Simon (well, not really, but she made him beg for longer), but she couldn’t deny her girlfriend anything that might make her smile. 

LED spinning, North changed the destination in the GPS of their car, and Chloe let out a happy little squeak as soon as she noticed. “Thank you North!” She exclaimed, turning and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, her smile pressing against North’s neck. “Anything for you, dearest.” North replied, smiling in return as she pressed a kiss to Chloe’s temple. It wasn’t long before they arrived at their destination, a quaint little cabin announcing itself as the lobby and check-in with a fairly full parking lot. At least everything looked clean and above-board, which soothed a lot of North’s anxieties.

As they exited the car, North let Chloe grab their bags as she made a call to Markus’ phone. He was the most likely to pick up without panicking (Simon), and he would probably go along with her little game without asking too many questions (Josh). “Hello dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Came his reassuring voice on the other side of the line. North smiled to herself as she answered “Hi babe. Look, there’s snow starting to come down pretty hard here, so Chloe and I have decided to pull off the road and spend the night in a little motel.” As she lied through her teeth, she watched Chloe gleefully holding out her hand and trying to catch the tiny flakes falling from the sky. There wasn’t even enough snow to stick to the pavement yet.

And yet...from the other side of the line, Markus let out a soft, concerned noise and said “Oh, I’m glad you two are safe. Don’t worry about the delay, we’re all settled into the room here and can wait for you.” North had known Markus for long enough that she could almost hear the way his processors must be whirring, pulling up weather reports and road safety websites before realizing what was actually going on. “Thanks.” She said, and she hoped that the genuine warmth in it came across the phone, “You take good care of those boys while we’re gone, alright?” Markus simply chuckled and replied “Simon will be inconsolable, but I’ll do my best.”

They spoke for a few more minutes before North hung up to walk over and pick Chloe up by the waist, swinging her in a little circle. “Alright, the boys are taken care of, are you ready for our little cabin adventure?” She asked, delighting in the breathless laughter she had managed to pull out of her girlfriend. Chloe nodded excitedly, and from there it was a bit of a whirlwind of talking to a very helpful employee to get one cabin for one night, dragging their luggage across a ridiculously long distance, and fighting with the instructions for lighting the little fireplace. By the time they had settled in, the sun was going down and things were beginning to look truly cozy. The inside of the cabin was warm and nicely decorated, exposed polished logs and rich red plaid furnishings completing the ‘rustic’ look.

Plopping down on the sofa, North let out a satisfied sigh, watching Chloe bustle happily around the little living room. “This was a really nice idea.” She admitted, the fire popping and crackling in the background the only noise aside from the two of them. This place really was nicely secluded. “Wait until I show you my other very nice idea” Chloe said with a wink, disappearing into the bedroom and reappearing with two soft fleecy onesies clutched in her arms. “I got us matching pajamas. I know it’s a little selfish, but I...wanted to do something special with you.” She admitted, a light dusting of blue blush appearing across her cheeks. North was up on her feet and pulling her into a hug before she could doubt herself any further.

“It’s perfect, I love it.” North said with a beaming smile, “And I love you.” She punctuated this sentiment by leaning down and pressing a kiss to Chloe’s forehead, which only made the blue blush worse. They wasted no time in getting into the onesies, the soft fleecy material heavenly against synthetic skin, but even better against bare chassis. Snuggled up in bed, their clasped hands were white this time, pleasant feelings and thoughts flowing easily between them in a casual interface. Some movie or another was on the television, but North was only half paying attention. Her free hand was too busy gently brushing through Chloe’s hair as her girlfriend hummed softly along to whatever theme song the movie was playing.

Suddenly, North was struck with a thought, and looked down at Chloe with a questioning stare. “Did you...plan this? This worked out way too well for you to not have.” She asked, and the mischievous smile that spread across Chloe’s face immediately confirmed her suspicions. “I couldn’t help myself, the cabin looked so cozy!” She complained, curling in closer and draping herself across North’s chest dramatically. North found herself helplessly chuckling at how she had been ‘tricked’, all of Chloe’s little play acting crystal clear as she replayed the memories in her mind’s eye. But she couldn’t even bring herself to pretend to be angry at the other woman, instead tilting her chin up to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I couldn’t help myself, you looked too cute.” North retorted when Chloe blinked up at her with wide, surprised eyes. The cabin filled easily with the sound of their laughter, and North considered once again just how lucky she was to love and be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah dabid cabbage will one day answer to me for his crimes blah blah
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate and love any support in the kudos or comment boxes <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to chat or see lil updates!


End file.
